Don't Mess With A veela
by golden phoenix90
Summary: Draco Malfoy couldn't figure out why he suddenly started wanting Hermione Granger, but one night the two find themselves in the Heads dorm, and Draco's veela doesn't take no for an answer,be nice as this a my first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hello, this is my first fan fic. I just love Dramione coupling fan fic I'd give it a go.

The veela will have **bold text** so you don't get confused with Draco, I'm not sure if this will be continued.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters do not belong to me

Hermione sat in one of the head dorms sofas reading Hogwarts a history, always looking forward to finding something new to learn about the school and second homeshe grew up in.

Tonight it was one of those rare moments where she had the whole place to herself. Malfoy had his team out for a late night training session, and wouldn't be back for at least another hour or two, and she was making the most of the peace and quiet.

She'd just taken a sip of hot chocolate when a bolt of lightning struck outside a window and the rain could be heard pounding at the windows.

"Well theregoes my chance of a quiet evening," grumbled Hermione, stretching a little in her blue flannel pjs and warm socks. "Guess I better get out of here before I have to deal with his grumbling fit and baby tantrum."

When she and Malfoy had found out they would both be heads, they had reluctantly agreed to be civil and be out of each other's way. If one was in the common room the other would be somewhere else, if one had plans of bringing someone into the head common  
room or bedroom, they would give a weeks warning to the other, they would only speak to each other if was only related to head duties or inform them of their plans, they would not insult one another or use their wands, but try to compromise, if they  
couldn't then they would stay in their respective dorms (Malfoy would be in the dungeon, Granger would stay with Ginny.), until they had calmed down enough to not hex each other into the next century.

This situation had been going well for the both of them, they'd only had two or three rows in the last month since performing their head duties and things hadn't gone well, needless to say the corridor was still being cleaned upby Filch.

She was just about to walk up the stairs to her dormitory when Malfoy sluggishly walked into the common room leaving a trail of water on the carpet.

"Granger, get out," sneered Malfoy

"Night Malfoy," she replied, Hermione could see he was really pissed, he almost looked like he was straining against something,something she although was curious about didn't want to find out just at the moment.

"As she walked away and turned up the the staircase, she thought she heard Malfoy groan out 'Hermione.'

Later that night Hermione woke up with a start, she looked out her window, the storm had passed and it was slightly raining, pitted patting against her window, but woke her up wasn't the sound of the rain, it was coming from inside, rather it was coming  
from Malfoys room. Fear and worry filled her and before she knew it she was outside his door leaning to try hear if Malfoy was alright.

"No, stay inside, don't hurt,'groan'."

 **"Mine, I want her, let me out."**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: H.P is not owned by me

Draco's POV

That smell...book parchment, ink, the feelingof sunlight the feeling of comfort, It was unbearable and 'HE' loved it, WANTED it, but...I wouldn't let him out. He'd hurt her, I wouldn't let him.

Although I could sense she was outside the door I wouldn't let 'HIM' take over me, 'HE' was dangerous, 'HE'D go on a rampage after being cooped up within me for so long, I couldn'tlet her deal with that part of me. If only she hadn't hit me, if  
/only I wasn't so pigheaded, a 'fowel, low and evil little cockroach' as she had called me back then. Malfoy smirked at the memory, but then winced as the veela struck again at the mental barrier he'd been focusing on 'concentrate Draco, concentrate'  
/he reprimbded himself forcing the barrier to strengthen again, making the veela retreat.

 **'MY MATE, MINE! I WANT HER, TOUCH HER, TASTE HER!'**

 **'** ENOUGH! SHUT UP! GO AWAY' screamed Draco, both to the veela and to Hermione, trying to warm her away, hoping she'd go back to her room, her smell was intoxicating, making it difficult for him to hold up the mental barriers. if she didn't  
get back

soon he didn't want to be responsible for what would happer to her, then what Potter, She - Weasel and Weasel Bee would do to him. He might have Veela blood in him but one of She - Weasel's well known hexes wouldn'tstop her.

Hermione's POV

He wanted me to leave, somehow I could tell, call it a gut feeling but something told me, that he was protecting me, from what I couldn't tell, but he must be struggling and if I went in, 'Malfoy what the bloodyhell is going on in there, you know

I'm not afraid of what you're trying to protect me from,' ' Ok that's a lie and you know it, but you can't stop me and whatever or whoever your trying to protect me from I'll help you, I want to, even your pigheaded stobbornness can't keep me away.'  
/Hermione took a deep breath, thankful she'd grabbed her wand at the last second, put on her Gryfffindor courage and prepared herself for the worst and unlocked the door.

Normal POV

Hermione opened the door, and was completly struck at what she saw. Malfoy was on his bed hunched over, wearing nothing but his silver boxes with snitches on them, but what caught her off guard were his eyes,Malfoy's ever were completly black, his skin  
/pale white, swaet dripping all over his back, his hair had grown a lot which was weird as his hair was short when he'd come in early this evening, she stood stuned unable to grasp at the figure before. Gulping down her fear she moved slowly forward  
/leaned down to him then whispered 'Malfoy?'

Malfoy looked up at her, and before she knew it he'd rolled her over pinning her onto the bed **.**

 **"Malfoy's not here right now, my princess, I'd be happy to leave a message, but I don't think he'll get back to you." grinned who she thought was Malfoy, " I on the other hand would be more than willing to take your call, you can call me Dray."**

* * *

Hermione looked up at the man who look liked Malfoy, yet wasn't Malfoy, eyes that once had the colour of the sky now were like a black cloak in the night, scary and frightening at the same time.  
Hermione decided that if she wanted anwers she would have to play by Dray's rules. Swalling down the fear that had crept up, she gathered whatever remaining Gryffindor courage Hermione prepared to play along with Dray's weak flirting and get an answer,  
though she could already tell she wasn't going to like it, one way or the other.

'So, Dray was it, how is it that you look like Malfoy yet you aren't Malfoy, seeing as you say he's not here, yet he is here?' questioned Hermione hoping this guy was smart when it came to answering questions, and not try another one of his pick up lines.

" **Ahh my dear, always looking for an answer, you're right I may look like the one you call Malfoy and yet I'm not him, I'm someone who's waited a long time to have you." " I've had to watch you through 'His' eyes, hearing his taunts and sneers, hearing 'Him' mock and insult you. But not anymore, tonight I'll make you mine, I'll take away the pain 'he' caused you all these years."**

 **"But to answer your question of sorts, I'm a Veela** at this Hermione gasped as Dray showed two little fangs **"Not to fret my love, you won't feel them, you'll be in too much escasty and lust for me, you'll practically beg me to mate with you before you know it, you'll want my touch, my kisses, these hands to awaken your desire for me and only me.** As  
Dray said what he swore to do, he moved a hand that was holding his mate down on the bed, and proceeded to touch his mates sides, then frowned at the bed clothes his mate was currently wearing, he accio'd what would soon be his wand he transfigured  
Hermione's pj's into something she'd never in her life be caught wearing, especially in front of a guy that look like her enemy. When Hermione looked downshe gasped the second time tonight as she looked down at what was once her favourite  
lazy bed time pjs. The Veela had the nerve to change them into a silky black thongfrom the pjbottoms, alongwith a picture of Slytherin's emblem at the front, while the pjtop had been changed into a push up black laced no strap  
front clip bra. Hermione went to grab her wand to change them back, but the Veela had already grabbed it when he'd pinned her down.

' Change them back,' Hermione was not going to go this far, with Dray's game. Pinning her to the bed and using pick up lines was one thing, but transfiguring her FAVOURITE PJ'S was taking it too far. She attepted to cross her arms over her chest, but  
retracted them quickly as it would only amuse the veela Dray even more, and she wasn't going to embrasses herslef anymore with what she was forced to wear.

Nromal POV:  
Dray lowered himself close to Hermione's neck, completly ignoring her request, instead he grabbed her hands again, not wanting her to run off, or get eny other ideas. Dray then kissed her neck smiling at the mark he'd made, showing whoever dared get close  
to his mate that she was his, he continued to kiss her, going from the one side the neck to the other, making sure he left his mark on her. His kisses didn't stop there, he kisses her shoulders,breathing in her scent as he continued lower, but never  
letting go of her hands.  
Hermione had gasped when she'd felt lips kiss and suck on the sides of her neck, knowing full well what would be there, and that she'd have to use a strong concealment cham tomorrow. Feeling his lips travel lower she'd tried to wiggle away, but her hands  
go firmly clasped together with his, and Dray seemed to enjoy her struggle as she heard a slight chuckle before another kiss was planted.

Dray was enjoying taking his time, kissing his mate, loving the fact she tried to escape, but that just made it more fun, but he was soon dissapointed when she stopped, but he knew she'd struggle later, so he let it slide and continued kissing till he  
reached her navel, he kissed it then he was assalted by the smell coming from behind what little the thong hid. Hermione's body would not listen to her head, during the time Dray had been kissing her, each time he'd kissed a sensitive spot she'd bite  
her lip to prevent her moaning from escaping, that didn't mean her lower part reacted.  
Smiling up at his love Dray knew he had to react soon, if she was aroused now he had to make sure his mate wouldn't put up at fight or the whole mating would be ruined and that bastard Malfoy would be able to seal him inside again.  
Moving up to meet Hermione's face he saw she had her eyes closed and she'd bitten her lip during the time he had kissed her. Closing his eyes for a second he compelled them to change them to golden, the eyes a Veela used only when their mate wasn't cooperating,  
were angry, anxious or upset. He knew that these eyes would break the barrier between them, and Hermione would be his, he hated to force his mate, but had waited too long for this, he wasn't going to wait for another chance to arrive. With that in  
mind he sent out a few pheromonesfrom his body, getting Hermione to relax and open her eyes.  
Hermione felt her body relax and opened her eyes, looking into the golden eyes of the Veela, before she could close them her mind went blank and she leaned into the Veela's body.

A/N Well that was long, what do you think of the story so far?  
Don't worry Draco's not going to be out of the picture, he'll be back.  
I'd love your thought's and opinions on the story, plot character's.  
Thanks to those who've already added this story to their reading lists and already fellow followers.  
That's it for tonight it 11:55 and I need my sleep, good night, I'll continue once i've recharged, thought of what to do next and had a decent night's sleep.  
Till next time  
goldenphoenix90

 **  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and other characters do not belong to me

Draco's POV  
I looked in front of me and all I could see was her, her face, her expression's changing from fear to curiousity before i could blink twice, then 'His' lips touching her skin marking what he believed was his "Fucking Bastard' I thought, then MY  
wand in his hand, her favourite pajmas transfigured into something 'He' wanted her to wear for 'their' special occasion. 'She'd punch me again if I did that, though I made sure to piss her off about it later, should I get out of my own barrier, I  
made for 'Him.'

Sure I'd dreamt of doing what 'He' was doing to her, but not like this, I wanted to tell her, give her a chance, I wasn't the prick she thought I was, I just didn't want to hurt her. 'I should've told her ages ago, the start of the 7th year, when  
we made those stupid rules, why I wanted them, But 'He' interfered, pushing agianst the barrier, then I had to insult her, hurt her, walked away before he took control of me, I didn't want that, and yet it still happened, only now 'He's' stronger,more  
powerful.'  
I groaned sensing "him' changing and I looked to see Hermione's expression turn from horror to one I'd see many times on other girls 'lust', she was lusting after the Veela, 'He' was making her feel this way, forced to feel emotions that weren't real,  
I had to stoipi him, I couldn't push the barrier I'd only hurt myself, "Think Draco think, you may have only been second to Hermione, but you CAN get out of this, you know spells that Hermione would only dream of knowing, learning casting, discovering.  
I shook my head, casting my mind to what I'd learnt from Father and Uncle Severus, spells that would help me communicate with Hermione, wake her to see what's become of her, help her see reason. Nothing, Father had only taught me about the basic need  
of what it was like being a Veela and Uncle Severus wan't much help and had advised me to look them up in the library both at Malfoy Manor and in Hogwarts.

Then it came to me, mother had told me a long time ago when I was very young, we were sitting outside and she had been mumbling to herself, I'd asked her. She smiled at me, saying that it was a spwllto a loved one, that they would hear you and you  
them, that they would be safe from harm, she said she'd teach me, that no one was to know it 'she must have hidden it inside my head till the time was right, when I needed to speak to my mate.' ' Think Draco, think, cast you mind to the spell.

Normal POV  
Draco closed his eyes, searching for the spell his mother had hidden within him, he ignored the sounds the Veela was taunting him with Hermione's moan's and shouts of pleasure, her saying 'His' name as the Veela continued it's task of pleasing it's mate.  
' Dray, oh Dray, YES right there, PLEASE let me cum, let me touch you, let me return the pleasure.'  
Draco closed his eyes, he was close he could feel the words coming, with them on his lip he opening his eyes. 

* * *

Hermione's POV  
Inside I was screaming, begging my body to listen, to push Dray off, to hex him into next century and beyond, but outside I could feel every touch and caress, every kiss, nip and lick from his lips, my arms begging to feel his body against mine as his  
finger's brought into orgasam. The words I said to him were not my own, not what I wanted to say. Inside I was crying my throat sore from screaming into nothingness, my mind black but filled with thoughts of want,desire,lust for the thing in front  
of me. I was crying inside when, suddenly I felt a presenc, not his though, it was like his but warm, comforting, I looked up stretching out that what or who was there would hold me, help me, save me.

Normal POV  
Hermione stretchedher hand, not caring about who or what was coming to her, but she felt safe and if that meant reaching out to a friend or an enemy, she'd take it, as long as they helped her get out of this mind that wasn't hers anymore.

"Hermione are you okey, your not hurt are you?"  
The voice spoke gently, she could reconise it, but it felt familar, and that's all she cared about at the moment, she look the person's hand, stood and leaned into the warmth she could feel, she wanted to stay like this forever, but felt a strong sense  
of urgeny from this presence as if time was of the essence so she looked up, and was shocked to feel Malfoy holding her so tenderly.  
"Listen Hermionne, I don't have much time, but you gotta trust me, We gotta trust each other to beat 'Him' I know it's a lot to ask your long time enemy, but you gotta trust me okey. Don't speak just listen, I'll explain everything afterwards.' Hermione  
could only nod, too shocked to 1. Scream at Malfoy about what the fuck was going on, 2. Kick his presence and scream about invading her mind's privacy and 3. Ask who the bloody hell was Dray and what the fuck was this about mates. Either way she would  
get her answers if she didn't bloody hex and punch him first, but she listened and heard him out about what she had to do.

"Okey first we got to get control of our minds first, yours should be easy, mine not so much, but when you gain control, DON"T let 'Him' know, play along until I gain control, I may have a few seconds, maybe minutes, before I'm pushed back, before that  
happens, get your wand and use the full body bind curse of me, and.. this part your gonna hate," Draco sighed, knowing he was going to get an earful from her once this was over. " Your going to have to put a lot of emotion when you kiss me, not a  
little one, snog the daylights out of me, blow his mind, which will distract him enough for me to get my mind back and lock him away.  
Before Hermione could indeed give him an earful, his presence was gragged back into the darkness.  
 **" Bad move Draco, you thought you could sneak out like that, while I was occipied with pleasuring my mate. You can't have her anymore, SHE'S MINE NOW, she'll only want me. Watch as I finish pleasing what you will never have**."  
With that the Veela focused his attention on his mate in front of him, he proceeded to bring his body close letting his mate know what his cock wanted to do, let her know how much he wanted to bury himself inside her, take her viginity, then pleasure  
her insides filling her with 'His' semen. Giving her orgasam after orgasam, as he filled her completely.

Little did the Veela know that Hermione had been concentrating on getting her mind back, after Draco had been forced out ofher mind, she was bloddy pissed at the Veela for messing with her mind as much as she was at Malfoy for entering her mind without  
permission, and the plan he had, was in one word 'crazy'. But if it came to choosing between a crazy love sick, delusional psychotic Veela, or Malfoy, she had swallowed her Gryffindor pride and had gone with the latter. Hermione had concentrated then  
on getting out of this false mind she was in, and get her own back.  
Focusing on wandless magic hadn't been easy for Hermione, now she had no choice to try, breathing in she focusing on finding her magical core, where magic is believed to reside within, drawing near, she focused on drawing a portion out, enough to realease  
the enchantment the Veela had cast upon her.  
Getting it after the fifth concentrated on maintaining the power, while searching for the source inside her that was manipulating her mind, after searching through her mind she found it, she focused on the power she had within and focused  
it on the mind contol enchantment sending the power towards it and breaking away from the Veela's hold on her. Remembering she had to now play along with the Veela so as not to cause alarm, Hermione opened her eyes to find the Veela looking at her  
lustfully.  
 **"What is wrong my mate, you seem confused, are you unhappy with my minerstrations, have I not pleasured you enough?"** The Veela seemed to be concerned, it didn't seem to be aware that Hermione wasn't until it's control anymore, Hermione decided  
to act quickly, knowing that Malfoy was fighting to gain control too, and had to help him by distracting Dray, Forcing herself to not groan at what she was about to do Hermione put on what she thought was her best sexy face and pouted a little before  
begining 'Operation Destract the Veela, so Malfoy can get back control of his mind', not the best operation name, but she didn't have time to think of a better one.  
"Dray,' Hermione leaned towards him seductively incting closer, hoping this worked.  
" You've pleasured my body, that I feel bad that I haven't given something in return, I wanna thank you for awaken who I was meant to be, and who I am meant to love,' Hermione closed in on his ear and whispered 'let. me. pleasure. you.  
Before the Veela could comprehend what was happening Hermione had switched them, so now she was on top and he was now looking up and her, shock clearly written on his face.  
Hermione acted quickly, rubbing her lower half against his boxers, trying to ignore the bulge she felt growing, but gave him a smirk of her own, ' Someone's excited already' she smirked, she continued grinding herself against him, leaning forward kissing  
his chest lightly, leaving a frustrated looking Veela looking up at her.

Dray had recovered from the shock of his mate role reversing them, but recovered when he felt her grind against his cock, letting out a groan and a whimper at the feel of her pleasureing him. He'dlet her have her fun, but he wasn't going to  
let her off. When she sat up after kissing him he went for the bra and unclipped the front, then grabbed her breasts, massaging and pinching them, switching from a light pinch, to hard when she teased him going slowly against his growing cock.  
In her mind she was screaming mentally for Malfoy to hurry the fuck up in there, she was going crazy, and was afraid she would be too tired to bind the Veela if his minerstrations kept up. For cheeks flushed at the lust filled eyes watching.  
Gently removing his arms off her breasts she gave him a look and wagged her pointy finger at him.  
" No no Dray it's mine turn, be good and you get to touch my breasts, I'll have to punish you for that, pretending to look for something to tie his hands up, she noticed both of their wands sitting on the bedside table, looking still as if she was looking  
for a tie or something, removing herself much to the Veela's dissatisfaction, she quickly gave him a peck on the lips and smiled sweetly at him. He seemed reluctent but smiled back and lay back down on the bed and stared up at the ceiling, and closed  
his eyes, relishing the thought of his sexy mate take control.

Hermione quickly grabbed both her and Malfoy's wand, careful they didn't make a sound, she took a look around the room, luckily finding Malfoy's tie lying of the floor she picked it up. Putting the wands in one hand and the tie in the other Hermione walked  
slowly back to him, not wanting him to be aware of what else she had in store for him. He lookedup as he felt her shift herself back over his already stiff cock, smiling as she revealed the Slytherin tie dangling from her fingers, raising his  
arms he waited for his mate to tie his hands and continue where she left off. He liked her little tease fest she was doing, but he wasn't going to let her off that easily afterwards.

Sniling down she leaned to his ear, whispering ' close your eyes, I have another superise as well."  
Playing along he closed his eyes not expecting to suddenly feel his body go rigid, opening his eyes he could just barely see that his body had beed petrified and his body bound, looking up he saw his mate with a serious look on her face.  
"Malfoy, you better be ready in there, or I'm going to fucking kill you." with the Hermione closed in on his lips and put all of the emotions she had. Dray could feel all Hermione's emotions within that kiss, good,bad,sad,angry,joy,love,relief, that and  
more came flooding into him.

Meanwhile Malfoy had heard Hermione's clearwarning and promise, as soon as he felt her lips he forced himself against the barrier holding him within. Pushing himself forth he felt the barrier start to break against him, knowing if he didn't get  
out, Hermione was going to be punished for the both of them. Giving one final push he felt the barrier break, he felt the Veela attempt to push him back, using what energy he had Draco used the his hidden emotional love for Hermione to push the Veela  
back into the barrier. The Veela screamed in anguish as it was forced back into it's 'cage' watching as darkness covered over. 

* * *

Draco opened his eyes to feell Hermione, kissing him still, not realising that Malfoy had his own mind back. Smirking inwardly, Draco wandlessly removed the spells holding him in place and snaked his arms around her.  
Squeaking in suprise Hermione opened her eyes, feeling arms trapping her in place she started to struggle fearing the Veela had overpowered Malfoy and was going to force her to mate with him. Draco laughed then at her panicked expression releasing  
her causing her to loose her balance a topple onto the Malfoy laugh on the bed Hermione recovered from her topple to the floor, she stood herself up rubbing her sore bottom, placed her arms over her exposed breasts and glared  
down a the pigheaded man before her.  
Malfoy stop laughing for a minute. That wasn't funny, you bloody scared me shitless. What the hell were you thinking, I thought your Veela had overpowered you there.' Hermione's voice started to soften as she felt tears roll down her cheeks. 'I don't  
know why, but i was so scared I lost you there, I don't know now why but ', Hermione tried to hide her sad expression, but her voice betrayed her. " Draco." Draco had stopped laughing when he's heard her rant off at him, but he looked up at her when  
he'd heard her say his name.

"Draco you have no idea how worried and angry I am right now, but somehow I'm relieved you're okey. I don't get it, I'm supossed to hate you, yet here I am worried and even saying your name, I'm so confused I just, I just."  
At that moment Hermione felt a wave of tiredness over her, she felt herself fall forward, falling into Malfoy's arms as he'd quickly stood to catch her. Holding her steady he pick her up Bridal style, carrying her out the door towards her room. Placing  
her on her bed, he gently pulling the covers over her. Feeling sleep coming over him Draco slid into her bed, snuggling up against her back. One last thing filled his mind before be fell asleep was that he had one hell of an explnation to give Hermione  
tomorrow, but for now he'd worry about that when tomorrow came, for now he was just glad that Hermione was safe. Placing his arms protectively around her Draco let sleep take over.

A/N Hey guys, WOW that felt like it took forever, hope your enjoying it as much as I am. Don't worry they'll be some lemon moments in the future between Hermione and Draco.  
What did you think of Dray, pretty badass I know huh.

Anyway that's another chapter done,  
till next time


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione woke up feeling strong arms wrapped around her protectively, she didn't scream or shove herself away, as memories of last night came back to her, she could faintly see herself at the end, falling, then being held, after that she remembered nothing  
till she woke now in her current situation.

Although she wanted answers from Draco,yes Draco, she figured she'd call him that after he'd practically saved her from his inner Veela part. Realising she was going to have to wait she let herself relax as she felt Draco shift closer in his sleep nuzzling  
against her neck affectionally, she smiled to herself at that, realising how stupid she'd been to hate him, when she knew barely much about the man holding her close.  
She felt sleep come over her again, thanking whoever had perfect timing to have the weekend on after a crazy night with a Veela. Closing her eyes she was fast asleep, hearing the sound of her once enemy's heartbeat against her back, beating slowing but  
soundly, lulling her to sleep.

Later  
Draco woke a while later, feeling more refreshed then he'd felt since the start of the year. Realising he had his arms wrapped around his head counterpart, he slowly removed his arm and moved quietly off, what he now saw was Hermione's bed, He'd fallen  
asleep last night, after the internal battle both he and Hermione had luckily won. Checking that the barrier was still strong around the Veela, he could tell that it was sleeping at the moment, for how long he didn't know, but knew he didn't want  
it to wake up right now, or it would be beyond pissed at both him and it's mate.  
Placing another protective barrier around it, just as a precaution Draco looked down at his teenage crush sleeping peacefully.

He'd never thought he'd have fallen in love with her not once but twice, how? Third year after she'd punched him rather hard in the nose, the Veela had weakly woken that day, sensing it's mate nearby. Draco had felt the Veela use it's aura to try find  
it's mate, but had fallen back to sleep, weak from the rather rude wake up call. What he could sense from the Veela was that it had a vague idea that it's mate was at Hogwarts, but not who or what house they were in, only it's mate went to the same  
school.. He informed his Father of this sudden change in him, but reframed from explaining who was responsible or how it happened, just saying that he'd been having this strange feeling lately inside him, that he should be searching for someone at  
Hogwarts, to make him whole, like his other half was someone that went to the same school as him. His Father had replied immediately, saying he should come home as soon as the school holidays started, that it was a family matter not meant to be said  
in a letter.

He'd started searching for his mate after that. For a whole year he'd learnt to get used to the sense of different smells, and emotions radiating around the halls, he learnt to block those things out, overtime that year his Father had sent him books regarding  
a Veela's duty to it's mate. He read them in the library after hours when he could, sneak away from the Slytherin Dorms, whist avoiding Filch and his mangy cat Mrs Norris.

Forth Year was the worst awakening cause it happened twice. The first time he'd spotted Hermione with Victor Krum in the library, leaning too closely for the Veela's liking. 'He'd' woken up angry wanting to rip and tear the Bugarien to pieces that Draco  
had had to use one of the barrier spells he'd read in one of the books, it was painful a whole fucking lot, but eventually the Veela had been encased in the barrier, Draco escaped from the library, having to calm the Veela down in the boys dormitory,  
before all hell broke loose and his Veela went on a rampage looking for it's mate. Draco had figured out after calming the Veela that his intended mate was Hermione. He wouldn't inform his Father about this, he'd be punished till he was near death,  
before he'd receive the same punishment again and again, for a month if he was lucky. Second time was during the Yule Ball, he'd had Pansy as his date, since she wouldn't stop nagging him to take her, which he agreed to, just to shut her up about  
it. He'd been in a fowl mood that night, having to put up with Pansy clinging onto his arm, while she dragged him around as she flaunted herself showing off her near inappropriate dress, McGongall had given her a stern look, but let them through.  
Draco knew Pansy would get a whole 2 maybe 3 month of detention for her violation of the Yule Ball dress code and 50 or 100 points off Slytherin.  
Draco was about to make an excuse to Pansy when suddenly everyone went quiet and heads were turning towards the stairs. What Draco saw when he turned around that night, he'd be wanking off tonight thanks to his Veela's hormones going into overdrive.  
Through the Veela's eyes Hermione looked radiant,angelic,pure. Draco had to blink a few times to get himself out of the stupor he and proberly most of the other students had been, but what had ruined it was when he saw Krum kiss her hand and guide her  
to the floor for the Triwizard Tournament competitors to start off the first dance. He'd been fuming after that and had left early, leaving Pansy to flirt and dance with whoever, he didn't care, his night had been ruined.

He was about to head for the stairs when he caught the Bloody Golden Trio right where he wanted to make his exit, hiding behind a pillar Draco looked to the side to see if he could catch what was going on.

R – Ron  
Ha – Harry  
Her – Hermione

R – Hermione he's an enemy  
Her – Oh stop it Ron, it was only a dance  
R – That's what he wanted you to think, then use you to gather information  
Her – Is that all you think I am a bloody dictionary that's only good for getting information, didn't you think that for once in my life I'd like to dress nicely and pretend that for once a guy was actually interested in me, didn't you think that  
maybe I would have wanted, someone like you to invite me to the Yule Ball.

R – Hermione I just… I didn't think that you'd

Her – Honestly Ron, that's what your good at, not thinking, always jumping to conclusions, sometimes your wrong, and one of those times was tonight, Victor only asked me cause I was the only girl to shamelessly flirt with him or act like a bloody tart,  
NEXT TIME RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY, WHY DON'T YOU GROW A PAIR AND JUST ASK ME!

Ha – Hermione wait, Ron didn't mean to not  
But Hermione ignored Harry's words, she didn't want to hear his excuse for Ron's stupidity, she just wanted to get back to the Gryffindor girls dormitory, and back to her usual plain jane, book worm self.  
Hiding her face, knowing there would be tears Hermione ran up the stairs, away from the two most precious friends she had, now she hated for their ignorance, stupidity and just plain boyish behaviour.  
Draco could see that this was something that would be good gossip to his fellow Slytherin friends, but for some reason, a feeling inside told him that he shouldn't do that, although his head said to go back to his friends and tell them what he'd just  
witnessed, his heart gave him a nudge to forget that idea.

Draco muttered to himself that he'd forget it, fight between his head and his heart was giving him a headache, he'd go back to Slytherin dorm, drown himself in a bottle of firewhisky, and deal with his headache tomorrow.

Present time  
Draco came back from remembering all those years age, the good times and bad times, all leading up to this moment. He'd found out who his mate had been back then but had been in denial, causing the Veela to fight back as well as gain one hell of a personality,  
as well as a sick twisted sense of what it considered mating ensured, Draco considered it more as a fucking rape cum fest, that's when he'd decided to not let the Veela have it's way. True, it had been his fault for being in denial for so long, but  
the Veela had lost it's sense of purpose, choosing it's own sick way's over what was meant to be a strong bond, two creatures becoming one, a friendship like bond that would last as long as both had trust in their other half.

He smiled down at the girl next to him, he grinned a little when he saw her stir a little, then tried not to laugh as he saw her grumble at the loss his body heat must've been giving off.  
Draco, slowly laid back down slowly into the bed covers, wrapping his arms around her, letting her know in her sleep that his comforting warmth wasn't going anywhere yet.  
Letting his body relax, knowing that he would have to send for breakfast, Draco let himself have this private moment of watching his love sleep peacefully, snuggling up to him, unaware of the view she was giving him.  
Draco blushed slightly thinking that Hermione would give him the fowl beating and hex off his balls if she was awake. Relishing this moment, Draco smiled to himself as he kissed Hermione on her forehead, watching over as she slept soundly in his arms.

Wow,wow,wow, that took a lot of imagination power. Thanks fo much you guys who've fav'd and fowwed this new writers first story. Stay tuned for the next

MATE, MY MATE, GIVE ME MY MATE  
Eppp sorry gotta run before the Veela ahhhhhh  
HA HA HA, RUN YES RUN AWAY, I'LL MAKE YOU GIVE ME WHAT'S MINE!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer Harry Potter and other characters do not belong to me  
Hermione started to stir feeling her body start to wake up after being asleep for so long, feeling a warm protective presence she sat up to look into the eyes of Draco Malfoy looking down at her, giving her a warm smile as a greeting before he sat up  
too and looked at the woman beside him.  
"Morning Draco," she said, rubbing what sleep remained in her eyes returning the same smile back to him. Not realising that she was displaying herself fully in Draco's eyesight as well as the Veela's who was stirring within.  
"Hermione I think you should cover yourself a bit," Draco closed his eyes and looked away not looking forward to what was coming next.  
Hermione looked down at herself, realising that Draco had a full display of her breasts, and must have seen and felt them last night when he carried her to bed.  
"YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" Hermione blushed at exposing herself like this, she quickly ducked back under the covers, embarrassed and ashamed that she had let her guard down like that in front of him, forgetting for a minute about his Veela seeing  
the sight as well Hermione stayed under the covers not wanting to come out.  
"Come on Hermione, come out from under there, please." Draco tried to reason with her trying to explain that it was unintentional, that last night afterwards he would have gone back to his room but he fell asleep, and woke up this morning,  
seeing her asleep he didn't want to wake her, forgetting she wasn't wearing anything under the covers, then slapped himself mentally remembering that sexy number his Veela had transfigured her pj's into, how 'He' had tried to mate with her, seduce  
her mind like think made Draco feel ill just remembering it.  
"Hermione I'll be in the common room when you're ready to talk," Draco moved to the side of the bed, looking back he still saw the bump where Hermione was hiding from him, he walk to the door then closed it with a slight bang so she'd know he'd  
actually left. Even he wanted to stay with her, make sure she was okey, this mornings wake up call didn't go well.  
"Stupid Veela, you had to go and fucking ruin it by trying to mate with her like that." Draco mentally reprimanded him as it had woken up from last nights ordeal now and was ready to hit those barriers with everything it got, but didn't as it  
remembered what it had seen when his mate woke up and gave a throaty purr, seemingly content with the wonderful view of seeing Hermione near naked. Though it wanted to go back into her room Draco warned him of what Hermione had said to him and that  
she could say worse then calling them a pervert.

Hermione slowly came out of the covers when she heard Draco bang the door loudly shut when he left the room, sitting up again Hermione felt her cheeks and how warm they still were, shaking her head Hermione sat up and walked to the wardrobe where she  
kept her clothes. Taking out a matching red bra and panties, long jeans and a wooly light pink top Hermione stepped into the shower 1 to wake herself up, 2 sort out last nights ordeal and organise her thoughts,3 burn the offending garment that she  
was wearing last night, 4 mentally prepare for the onslaught she was going to unleash on Draco about the 'other guy inside him'.  
Walking out of the bathroom 30 minutes later, hair dried and styled in her simple messy bun, Hermione walked down the steps to their shared common room, seeing Draco sitting in a sofa near the fire looking like he'd come out of his own shower as well,  
wearing black pants and a long sleeved blue top, his hair a mess but in a sexy kind of way that made it seem natural.  
Hermione was a bit hesitant when she saw him there, but if she wanted answers, she was gonna have to be a bloody Gryffindor, suck it up and face the man in front of her.  
She walked over towards the armchair and sat on the loveseat that was close enough for her liking, near enough to the armchair but not too close that she'd show Draco that the other him scared her.  
" I suppose I should tell you from the beginning, then I'll answer every bloody question you've got twirling in that head of yours." Draco suddenly said, not looking at her but stared at the fire as he thought of what he should say to start  
off.  
" All Malfoy heirs have a veela gene in them when they're born, sometimes it can be full or part depending on the individual, I have a part veela within me so that's why I didn't find out it was you till after you punch me in the face in our third  
year when I made fun of that Hippogryph and that giant Hagrid, you could say that I deserved that cause you woke him up then when your fist collided." Draco began then seeing from the corner of his eye that Hermione was sitting waiting for him  
to continue, he took a breath then continued. "  
"He" could sense you but didn't realise that you were his mate, cause back then I didn't know that I was part veela or about my families heritage, so when you punched me and he woke up my mind went black as he woke up and partly took over smelling  
the whole bloody female population in the school, but after that he went back to sleep and I sent my father a letter about the event, I didn't tell him about how it happened or I would have been severely punished for letting a mud sorry muggleborn  
touch me like that, but since then I learnt from the books father sent me that the veelas in our line can be extremely possessive, horny as hell and determined to claim their mate as soon as they find out who they are, as you found out last night  
they are able to use forceful magic should their mate resist their scent." Draco scowled at that hating all the events he had read about the Malfoy veela's using their powers on their mate, using them and sometimes others if their mate  
resisted to release their seed and create more of their kind. The graphic detail in some of the journals from his ancestors made Draco pale at the thought of what the veela within him would have done had he not practiced spells to prevent the veela  
from taking over.  
" That's why after then I pretended to hate you, make you hate me. I didn't want you to go through what the others had to go through, I wanted to protect you, so you could find true happiness, get married, have children heck choose a career,of your  
choosing and not be tied down to me, the man you hated. But the more I tried to hold him back that more he fought to get to you, he almost came out again at the Yule Ball. He would've torn Krum limb from limb that way he was ogling you in that dress  
you wore that night, you were so beautiful that I almost let him out."  
Draco looked at Hermione back then, and saw that she was now sitting close to him, looking into her eyes he didn't see pity like he thought she'd have, but something that he hadn't seen in her eyes before. He'd seen disgust,anger,happiness,sadness,pain,heartbreak,  
warmth, but this emotion was something new to him and he couldn't figure it out. Turning back to the fire he continued on, hoping he'd find the answer to  
that emotion sometime later.  
"I heard you and Weasley fighting that night, how you wished he'd asked you, you loved him and he was a clueless idiot who had his chance and blew it for the Brown girl. 'he' wanted to come out again, that night something within me, the me you see  
didn't want to make fun of you, and since then I've been fighting to protect you in a way, even if that meant saying things that I don't really feel, haven't felt in a long time.  
Hermione placed her hand gently on top of Draco's, she saw the pain in his eyes, that after all this time he hadn't hated her, rather he had wanted to protect her from the one inside him. " Draco you didn't have to do this alone, you could have come  
and told me. But I know that you'd have rather taken the burden upon yourself then let me help you back then, but I'm stronger then you think, we'll get through this Draco,' Hermione then leaned against his shoulder giving him a quick peck on  
the cheek, smiling when she caught the faint tinge of a blush on his cheeks. Draco turned away from her, embarrassed at her openness and affection, then looked back seeing her eyes show that emotion he now could name, she admired, loved him, wanted  
him, trusted him, it was a mixture of emotion swirling in those chocolate eyes. Looking down at her pink coloured lips Draco knew that what he was going to do next would be a big risk for the both of them, but seeing those parted lips, her chest rise  
and fall as he now moved closer to his destination, Hermione slightly hesitation her body moving back till she was lying on the armrest of the sofa, her breathing became heavier as Draco placed is arm over her head not wanting to pounce… yet.

"Hermione" Draco breathed "My feelings for you now are different then what I have shown in public. A nod from you will undo me, but" at that Draco looked like he was in a lot of pain, then he continued. "but know this, if we go  
beyond this point we will still have to deal with 'him', he'll fight and want to claim you, if you still want this and your feelings for me are the same as mine for yours, then I only wait for your permission.  
Hermione looked into his eyes, saw the love he had for her, yet she also saw fear, fear of her rejecting him, the fear of the unknown. What her answer would be. Lifting up her hands to his face, she smiled at him and that was all he needed.

Hey sorry to leave it with a cliff hanger, but don't worry,Spoiler! 'Lemon alert', so be patient and the next chapter will be up asap.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: as always Characters are not owned by me J.K. Rowling owns those rights

Warning Lemon alert!

Draco crashed his lips to hers, his tongue battling with hers as they drew out their emotions over the years that led to this moment, love,hate,sadness,envy,jealously,want,lust,desire, it all went into that kiss as Draco pulled Hermione up as they came  
/up for air, both with one thought on their mind. 'bedroom.'

Draco scooped Hermione up bridal style, as he ran up the stairs to his room, grabbing the door he pushed his way in with one destination in mind. Hermione under him and all his.

Both landed on the bed, their breaths mingled as Draco lay on top of her, looking down at the woman before him. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back pulling him closer as they continued their battle for dominance, neither wanting to lose till  
Draco

moved his hands under her top kneading her breasts in his palms, Hermione gasped at the feel and Draco kneaded harder till they came up for air. While his hands were busy Draco went for her throat kissing and sucking on her pulse point hearing her  
/gasp then moan as he continued his ministrations loving the feel of making her feel this way.

'Draco, please,' Hermione moaned as he continued his assault on her neck and breasts,' knowing that he was technically marking her as his for all to see. 'Hush Hermione, you know how long I've longed to do this to you, how I've wanted you withering  
underneath

me, let at least pleasure you like this, I promise you we have all the time in the world, I just want to take it slow…for now.' Draco grinned at that last part, looking her in the eyes showing her the promises of what was to come later in the near  
/future.

Hermione smiled up at him 'I'll hold you to that Draco.' Then moaned again when he kisses her mouth again, this time his hands traveling lower and lower down her body. Reaching where her entrance he smiled as he kissed her still, ' These need to go'  
he

muttered, then proceeded to unbuckle her pants lifting her hips up Hermione helped him slide down her legs as he then threw them somewhere, and the sight before him almost made him cum in his pants right there, all that stood in his way were the most  
/sexy red looking pair of panties covering to where he really wanted to be. He placed a hand over and proceeded move up and down already feeling how wet she was. He went slow and first, but before he knew it his hand was moving up and down faster and  
/faster over Hermione's panties, he could hear her moaning and gasping as his hand managed to move past the offending fabric and two of his fingers were inside her. His cock was throbbing right now, painfully trying to escape his pants. Draco let out  
/a growl of frustration fully aware of the veela inside him trying to take over him, that the fingers inside Hermione right now was the veela and not him, he hand the fingers inside her his fingers were making her moan and gasp as they moved in and  
/out.

'Hermione please stop, it's not me doing that.' Draco managed to gasp out feeling her insides wrap around the fingers inside her knowing she only had seconds before she orgasmed from his assault within her.

Hermione could barely here what Draco was saying over her moans and gasps, her consciousness was fading but she could just make out the words he was telling her, moving her hands downward she moved them to where she was getting the major pleasuring  
/of a lifetime. Placing both of her hands gripping it tight onto Draco's hand Hermione pushed it away seconds before she came. The two panted hard, their breath mingling as they tried to calm their body down, one from holding his other self at

bay the other from almost cumming hard from a full on orgasm.

'Hermione are you okey.' Draco gasped out, his breathing starting to return to normal.

'Ah, I'm fine, but what about you Draco, this can't go on like this, I want you and you want me, but Dray,' Draco flinched at the name, 'He wants me just as much as you want me too, I don't want you to get hurt or to push yourself like this every  
time

he want's to make me his. Hermione started to sob, and Draco leaned close feeling his inner Veela make soft sounds, hoping to comfort it's mate that way, he wrapped his arms around her leaning her into his chest, the Veela still making sounds to comfort  
/Hermione.

After sobbing for a while Hermione started to calm down, wiping her tears, she could hear the Veela's sounds of comfort fade as it felt it's mate wasn't upset anymore.

'Draco, I know you're going to hate this, but I need to talk to him alone.' Hermione looked up at Draco, she could already see he was about to retort but she placed a finger over his mouth silencing him. ' Here me out, okey, he wants me, you want  
me,

but you both can't handle the other getting the upper hand, he doesn't want me to be upset, so if I can convince him that this will benefit the both of you and me then it should all work out, hopefully.

'Your right I don't like it, in fact I hate the very idea what if he tries to put you under his spell, what if he tries to hurt or force you? But.' Draco could see in Hermione's eyes that she was determined, the look in her eyes showed that she would  
take

the risk. That Gryffindor spirit was burning like a flame even though he knew she was afraid.

'I trust you Mione, I know you will find a solution. But if you think it's going sour call my name and I'll pull through the barrier.' Giving her a kiss on the forehead Draco closed his eyes letting the Veela take full control of his body. Feeling  
his

consciousness slip away Draco's thoughts were only on Hermione before he felt the Veela roar to life as he went down and his Veela went up taking control.

'Hello my mate' he said opening it's eyes to reveal not those sky blue eyes, but now a darker shade of blue with a hint of black Hermione had heard Veela's had when they took over.

'Dray please promise you won't try anything now. I just want to talk.'

The Veela looked hurt, but promised it wouldn't do anything to harm it's mate. It then sat on the bed arms enclosed to show it was listening, it's eyes looking at her ready to listen.

'Dray I know you are a Veela, and I am your mate, but one thing seems to get in the way well actually two. You and Draco,' The Veela let out a growl when it heard it's hosts name but kept still. Hermione sighed seeing that this wasn't going to be  
an easy

task. But her resolve was strong so she continued on. 'Dray why do you and Draco not get along?' Ignoring the Veela's growl of disapproval she waited for it's answer.

'He has been with you…so long yet he was unable to reveal to you who he is and who you are to him. He insulted you, mocked your intelligence, never saw what I see in you, my mate. Let him die, and accept MY love for you. I can give you what he cannot.'  
/The Veela looked at her, eyes eager for her answer to be what it wanted, it wanted her to love him.

'No Dray, If I were to let Draco die, your 'feelings' for me would die too. What Draco hasn't let you know is that he has always loved me. What you have seen is the outside Draco the front he put on for others to see, concealing his feelings to protect  
/me till now. Dray.' Hermione leant forward placing her arm with the word 'MUDBLOOD' on it, she placed her arm in a comforting manner. The Veela hissed when it saw the word carved on it's mates arm. Looking up Dray saw that Hermione held no anger but  
/rather sadness. Dray closed it's eyes feeling the memory come back, only this time it saw what Draco saw and felt.

Flashback

Draco looked down at Hermione as she withered in agony. The torture was too much, but he couldn't move, couldn't speak or run, he could only stare at the woman he loved, who he wanted to protect. But if he let the Veela part of him out he would massacre  
/everything and everyone in sight. Then the dark lord would use him forcing him to obey as Hermione would be held hostage. No, he couldn't let that happen he could only look at her, show her he was 's laughter filled the room, but Hermione's

screams would keep him up at night, a memory he would rather forget.

End flashback

'You see Dray, you weren't woken up so you didn't see what Draco because Draco himself didn't want to remember it, so he hid that memory from you. He did it to protect us both. I understand you're angry at him for all that he'd done, but that wasn't the  
/real him. The real Draco is the one here, now, the one I love. Your feelings are his feelings, your wants are his wants, your love is his love.

Hermione tentatively placed her hand on the Veela's cheeks, this time it didn't react to seeing the mark but rather it crooned softly as a to sooth away the memory for it's mate.

'Mate, you are mine.' The Veela shook it's head then spoke again. No rather you are ours. As you said both our love for you is the same, we are not a half being but one, joined by our love for you. It kissed Hermione gently on the cheek then closed  
it's

eyes.

SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'M SO SORRY for not updating this story. My life is just getting so jumbled up I haven't found the time to write again. I've put it on hold but when I am able I'll update and let you continue reading. Please forgive me for any typos  
/or sentences that don't make sense, I'm writing this on my I pad with an attached keyboard. Hopefully you'll enjoy the update


End file.
